Le miroir de nos souvenirs
by silriadys
Summary: Hermione repense à sa vie passée mais surtout à son unique amour: Drago Malfoy. Elle désespère de le revoir un jour.


Bonjour amis lecteurs et lectrices! Je revient avec un nouvel OS sur le couple Drago/Hermione! Je trouve ce couple tellement joli et plein de force! Très bonne lecture à vous tous!

Le miroir de nos souvenirs.

Hermione repense à sa vie passée mais surtout à son unique amour: Drago Malfoy. Elle désespère de le revoir un jour.

Il fait nuit. Hermione est seule dans sa chambre. Poudlard est loin d'elle maintenant et la Gryffondor a déjà vécu sa vie. Une vie de passion avec l'unique personne qu'elle détestait: Drago Malfoy. Oui, ils on eu une vie hors du commun. Tous deux se sont découverts comme d'autres l'on fait avant eux. Mais aujourd'hui, cela fait dix ans qu'Hermione pleure dans son immense maison la mort de son grand amour. Ses enfants dont Scorpius sont devenus grands volent de leurs propres ailes ne pouvant la soutenir dans la pire des douleurs . La gryffondor, assise sur une couette blanche qui semble briller dans la noirceur de la chambre, retrace sa jeunesse à haute voix.

' Te souviens-tu du jour ou nous nous sommes embrassé Drago? '

Hermione qui sent les larmes monter en elle à l'évocation de son cher et tendre disparu, s'allonge sur son lit et cale sa tête sur un oreiller remplis de plumes d'oies.

' Il neigeait et nous étions tous de sortie à Prés-au-Lard. Tu avais prouvé que tu ne voulais pas rejoindre Son camp. Tu ne souhaitait pas ressembler à ce bourreau qu'était ton père ni devenir le serviteur d'un homme qui se faisait surnommer: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dieu sait que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel retournement de veste de ta part. Tu nous avait fait cette annonce en public, dans la Grande Salle, à notre plus grande surprise. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. On appellerait ça un coup de foudre. C'est toi le premier qui m'a annonçait que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as embrassé comme si ta vie en dépendait. Je n'oublirais jamais le flot de sentiments qui a coulé en moi à cet instant.

Hermione laisse glisser ses larmes sur son visage marqué d'une infinie tristesse. Elle se passe une main dessus et tente de les essuyer. Elle coulent toujours.

'Je me souviens aussi de la réaction de Giny quand je me suis confiée à elle la première fois. Elle s'est dit que je devenais folle et qu'il était impossible de ressentir quelque chose pour cet immonde Serpentard. ''Immonde'' est réellement le terme qu"elle a employé. Mais je te rassure tout de suite, elle l'a regretté plus tard.'

Hermione se redresse maintenant sur ses oreillers et fixe un point au-dessus de son lit. On aperçoit son pâle reflet quasi inexistant dans un miroir mural majestueux décoré de milles dorures.  
Un bruissement se fait entendre au fond de la pièce. Les rideaux paraissent bouger d'eux même et l'aire se couvre légèrement d'une brume blanchâtre. Ses yeux chocolats parcourent de haut en bas ce miroir ou ses espoirs de le revoir se réalisent depuis dix ans chaque nuit. Dix ans qu'elle a plongé dans cette dépression, cette hantise de ne plus revoir ce visage tant aimé. Et comme toujours, l'être le plus cher à son cœur se manifeste dans ce miroir. Son sourire illumine l'endroit morose et Hermione sent une douce chaleur familière s'insinuer en elle. En quarante années de mariage, ces étranges sensations de bien être n'on jamais disparu.

' Drago' murmure t-elle. ' Drago je t'aime tellement. Si tu savais comme tu me manques.'

Hermione se redresse et vient s'agenouiller aux pieds de ce miroir doré, entouré d'une aura de magie intense. Ses mains se baladent autour du cadre même si elle en connaît les moindres recoins. Puis se remettant debout, elle fait face à son mari, dans la splendeur de sa jeunesse.

' Je suis au supplice Drago, ma vie ne vaut plus rien sans toi. J'aurais du partir avec toi découvrir ce magnifique lieu que l'on appelle le Paradis. Si tu savais, tu le mérite plus que moi. O Drago, parles, je t'en conjure, dis moi quelque chose pour que mon cœur s'apaise.'

Même si Hermione tente de rester suppliante, le portrait de son mari ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Son expression de calme semble être figé dans du marbre. Hermione désespère encore une fois. Elle regrette et repense à cette bataille qui lui a fait tant de mal.

'Je n'aurais pas du te laisser me sauver!' s'écrit tout haut Hermione qui se lève et s'éloigne pour ouvrir les rideaux d'un noir de jais. Dehors, la nuit arbore son masque de noirceur et de mélancolie la plus profonde.

'Je savais que ce serait une folie de participer à cette guerre. Pour des raisons que je ne connaîtrais jamais, tu es partis défié ton père. Je pensais, enfin nous pensions tous qu'il avait enfin retrouver ses esprits et pris conscience de sa lâcheté envers toi et le reste de ta famille. Il aurait du et pourtant c'est lui qui a rassembler les mangemorts encore en activité illégalement. Il leur a offert le pouvoir, un pouvoir fictif. Ton père s'est cru de la taille de Tom, mais il n'a jamais était Tom Jedusor. Il à provoquer ce massacre pour se prouver je ne sais quelles choses. Et moi, j'ai lutter avec toi et les miens. J'ai vu la mort de ma seule est unique meilleure amie: Giny Weasley. Giny qui avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur toi et notre amour indestructible, nous liant pour l'éternité'

Hermione ouvre la porte vitrée cachée par les rideaux et sort sur le balcon de pierres. Le sol est gelé et Hermione seulement vêtue d'une nuisette, tremble et se rapproche du bord. Ses main agrippe le rebord et se yeux regardent le vide.

'Drago, s'est à cause de moi si tu es mort. Malgré ta force et ton courage, tu as combattu ton propre père. Lucius me menaçait. Il n'a jamais pu nous voir nous les nés moldus comme il se plaisait à le dire. Il me tenait presque quand tu l'a percuté d'un sort. Le duel qui suivit fut horrible pour moi. J'avais peur, si peur que tu n'en réchappe pas... Mais quel bonheur quand je l'ai vu tomber au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever. Tu es revenu vers moi et m'a serré dans une puissante étreinte. Tes lèvres ont parcouru la faible distance qui nous séparait. Le monde, le sang, le danger, la tristesse, la peur, tout cela n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que le doux contacte de la pression de tes lèvres sur les miennes, notre baiser enflammé. Nos corps liés. Tout à coup, tu ma brutalement mise de côté. Puis j'ai vu que tu te raidissait et que tu te repoussés légèrement. Tes yeux étaient vides de toutes émotions et je n'ai rien pu faire quand tu as glisser sur moi. Je n'avais pas la force de te retenir. J'ai compris avec une horreur grandissante ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Mon cerveau semblait vouloir fonctionner au ralentit. Impossible de penser à une telle chose. Mes yeux s'embrouillaient et je tombais à genoux, m'accrochant à ta chemise blanche trempée de sang. Mes larmes te lavaient le visage. O Drago, pourquoi, pourquoi m'avoir sauvée?'

Hermione hurle dans la nuit. De plus, avec la solitude et l'isolement de l'endroit personne ne peut l'entendre. Elle laisse donc libre cour à son chagrin. Une personne l'ayant remarquée sur son balcon, aurait été persuadé dans la seconde qu'elle était folle. Pourtant, c'est l'amour qui la dévore. Un amour brisé par un homme du nom de Mcnair. Harry se chargea de l'éliminer, fou de douleur par la perte de sa femme qu'il avait tué juste avant sous ses yeux.

Hermione s'assois sur le rebord de sorte que ses jambes agitées pendent dans le vide. Elle ressent le profond désir de sauter. Mais elle n'y arrive pas.

'Je t'aime Drago et il me serait si facile de te retrouver. Une nuit prochaine, je te rejoindrais et nous reformerons le couple le plus parfait qu'il puisse exister. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arriver jusqu'à toi mon amour. C'est la promesse que je te fais.'

Hermione descend du rebord et regagne sa chambre. Elle se recouche et laisse la fenêtre ouverte ainsi que les rideaux non tirés. Le portrait de Drago n'est plus visible et la brume a disparu avec lui. Le tourment d'Hermione s'est apaisé et elle rêve de ses futurs retrouvailles avec l'homme de sa vie.

Tout les soirs depuis dix ans, c'est ce même rituel qu'elle accompli, elle revoit le miroir de ses souvenirs. De nos souvenirs pensa Drago touours présent dans la pièce mais maintenant invisible aux yeux de son épouse.

- Oui Hermione chérie. Je suis le miroir de nos souvenirs. Et je t'aime pour ton courage et je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse. Notre rencontre est déjà programmée. Adieux mon doux ange. Je t'aime.

Des mois plus tard, la maison est pleine de monde. Les gens sont habillés de noirs. Un prêtre est dans la plus haute des tours du manoir Malfoy entrain de parler avec la mourante.  
Hermione a attendu le temps nécessaire. Et Drago à juger bon de venir la chercher.

- Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy nous a quitté cette nuit pour retrouver les cieux et les étoiles. Elle sera accueillie au Paradis par son mari qui guette son retour depuis des années. Dit le prêtre d'une voix douce.

Les enfants d'Hermione et de Drago sont présent et ne cachent pas leur peine. Au moins notre mère à trouver la paix pense t-ils.

La cérémonie achevée. Tous partent. Un fois la chambre vide. Un couple uni, main dans la main s'avance vers le corps sans vie d'Hermione. La jeune femme s'approche doucement du corps.

- Je me trouve plus belle maintenant que je suis décédée que lorsque j'attendais ton retour.  
- Hermione, dit Drago en entourant d'un bras les hanches de sa femme, tu es resplendissante maintenant comme avant.

Puis Drago l'embrasse avec une passion dévorante et la jeune femme se sent défaillir. Tout deux, s'envolent alors vers le paradis ou Drago l'attendait depuis si longtemps.


End file.
